1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to sharing data among data processing applications, and more specifically relates to a system and method for transferring data from a source database application to a target database application.
2. Related Art
In large enterprise based organizations, the same information often needs to captured in multiple data processing applications. For example, employees may need to enter and track their time in both a time and billing application and a project management application. In many situations, the different applications are disjoint in that no backend programming interface can be implemented to automatically update the data in one system with data in the other.
In these situations, users are forced to manually enter the same data into both systems. Not only is this process tedious for the user, it is also an inefficient use of the user's time and is prone to errors. Accordingly, a need exists for an automated system that can automate manual transactions, such as transferring data, between disjoint systems.